Erika Cyrus
by OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder
Summary: erika is nothing like her sister Miley, erika hates miley's guts tehe! XD . but when she gets hurt will she let anyone help? will she ever be a singer again? please R&R ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!!! Ok I am only going to do one or two shots so yeah… ok I was bored that's why I made this!!! Ok, this family is Miley/Hannah what ever and her dad, Billy Ray, he has four adopted kids-Trace Cyrus (yes look him up he is hot), Erika Jones but its now Cyrus, Mark Night (the nice guy but is addicted to video games), and James (the guy that has no control when it comes to girls, and yes that includes sisters.)**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Hey, my name is Erika Jones/Cyrus and I have had a pretty tough life. My parents died when I was younger, and I never had a real family. My adopted family sucks! Not kidding! The only one I relate to is Trace and he is never around so I am stuck with the Look-At-Me family. Oh, and did I mention that my sister is Miley Cyrus. Yeah, and speak of the Devil…

"Hey, girly." She smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Dad wants to know if you can drive me to school today and to make sure you were up and going!" she said. I frowned at her happiness in the morning as she sat on the end of the bed. I stared at her then the bed where she sat and back up again with no smile what so ever. Miley looked down at the bed then at me. I raised my eyebrow at her. She soon got the clue and got off my dark purple bed. I smiled then said;

"Why sure, sister dearest, I would love to…" she smiled in delight. I continued, my smile completely gone, "drive you to hell but I'm not aloud! They were afraid I would take over." I got up with out another word and went to my huge closet.

Surprisingly I use both sides; one place for about six to eight pairs of skinny jeans and other weird pants and skirts I never where and the other side for all my band shirts, plus my black and red tank-tops.

I grabbed a plain red tank-top and a black pair of skinny jeans. I turn to make sure Miley couldn't see me and slipped off my cloths and put the new ones on.

When I was done with that I went to the bathroom at the end of the closet. I brushed my black hair with red tips and made sure my "hang bang", as I call it, but it was just a simple bang that started at one side and went to the other. I put on my black eye-liner just around my bright blue eyes but slowly made it so it was just a tad thicker on the ends and thinner in the middle. Once I was happy with it I brushed my teeth then went to find my worn-out Converse, which I knew were in my car. I ran down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a fruit bar. I ran outside to my car, not even waiting to say goodbye. When I got to my 1995 Black Mustang GT Convertible that looked REALLY small compared to my other car, the silver Ford F-350 Super Duty Dually, which I use at the barn. I saw Trace's car already gone and that made me sigh, 'he is always gone' I thought. I slipped in my black car as Miley slipped into her pink Corvette II. Next to me I saw Mark hop in his black Lamborghini Gallardo and we were off to hel-school. This was going to be a fun day! NOT!

-Erika's Last Class-

I sat at the back of the class as normal, with every one at least one or two desk away. I was getting bored with what ever they were saying so I started to draw in my note book. I soon finish and it was a picture of a black rose with some blood red liquid streaming down it. As I was trying to figure out what the picture might mean, the bell rang. I hopped up from my seat and just about ran out the door.

When I got to my locker there was a guy next to mine talking to who else but Miley. I sigh and Miley whipped around and intruded the man, "Erika! This is Edward, Edward this is my sister Erika."

I nodded, went back to my locker and rolled my eyes. Miley has a new boyfriend every day sometimes week. I was sick of it! So I turned to the guy, who was talking to Miley, and said, "Hey, here is a little piece of advice; DON"T BECOME A NOTHER MILEY BOY-TOY!" I said the last part really loud causing a few people to think I was crazy but all well!

I waved to the confused couple and went to my car and hopped in. I pulled out of the school and went down the road till I got to an old gas station. I pulled in and went to the trunk and grabbed my black suitcase full of cloths.

When I walked in I went straight to the guy and said, "Okay, here is the deal…" I looked at the guy's name tag to see the handsome guy's name. It said Jasper Hale. "Jasper. Jas-per. Jasper. I love that name! Sorry back to being all bad-ass…I am going to change in the bathroom and when I come out please do not freak out and I will pay you…" I put my suit case down and got out my wallet I found about $500 but I will pay this guy around $200 or so, "$200. Okay?" he nodded and I picked up the suit case and went to the bathroom.

I didn't want to change cloths so I just put on a black, grey and white scarf. It made me look like a bandit on break. I took out my blonde wig a put it on. It was just like my real hair but it was blonde. I looked at the mirror and was happy but just one more thing… my sunglasses! I got all my things together and walked out. I went up to Jasper, who was looking at the door with a confused look on his face. I looked out to see Miley- no not Miley but Hannah Montana. I sigh and went to the counter and handed Jasper $200. He turned a looked wide eyed at me. I rolled my eyes and went straight to my car. I hopped in and left to go to the studio. Not even waiting for Hannah. I saw her pink car getting closer so I stepped on the gas even harder. Just another day in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I forgot to say the disclaimer**

**S.M. OWNS IT ALL BUT NOT MY CHARACTER OR MILEY/HANNAH WHAT EVER YOU CALL HER!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

I woke up the next morning with a jump._ 'Stupid nightmares' I _thought. I sat India style on my bed for a while then I decided to start a journal of my double life. I told about everyone and anyone.

But soon I got bored of recapping my whole life so I decide to go take I would take Midnight Glory or Glory for short, out for a ride. So I got out of bed and put on my new black jodhpurs and a black tank top and my ridding boots. Once I was done I walked down the hall as quietly as a girl can in boots to the back door.

"Where you doing missy?"

I whipped around but only to see Trace leaning on the wall. I sighed then smiled as I walked up to him, grabbed his hand gently and said, "Come on," he smiled and followed me out to my truck.

(At the barn)

We arrived at barn in a short time. I jumped out then ran to the barn. I went straight to Glory's stall and walked in.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you in weeks!" I said as I hugged her. I stood there for a while but then Trace walked in so I turned to him and said, "You ready to ride?" he nodded as I lead Glory out of her stall and to the field. When we were inside I hopped on bareback then Trace hopped on behind me.

We galloped though the field and trotted though a forest trail but soon slowed to a walk. We talked about little things the whole way.

We were walking though a clearing when Glory stopped. I kicked her sides, **(Note: not animal abuse. That's just how you make them go.) ,** but she still didn't budge. Trace hopped off and started walking to her head to see what she was looking at but right as he was off, Glory ran her hardest. I held on with all my might. But all of a sudden some thing threw me from her back. I landed hard on my back then rolled a couple times hitting my head along the way.

My vision started to black out by I started to hear Trace screaming then it just… went… blank….

(Some where else)

I finally woke up after I thought was hours. I was laying on something fluffy, maybe a bed or couch. I kept my eyes closed, while I listened to every thing around me… people talking… TV on… trees? I opened my eyes finally, accepting a one room cabin or something but it was just a small dark room. I sat up and looked around. Table… chair… operating table? I thought I was in a hospital but I was not hooked up to any thing.

I saw a door off to the side so I slowly walked to it and opened it. When I walked though I was hit with this smell that made the back of my throat burn. Before I knew it, I growled. That made me stop. _'Did I just growl? Oh my god! I am going insane!' _I thought to myself but then I smelt the air again, growled but this time, instead of stopping, I was picked up and dragged back in to the small dark room again. I yelped as they put me down on the table.

I looked around at the faces and saw Edward, Japer, and Trace in the back. But before I could say anything a man with blonde hair came forward and said, "Hello, Erika, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to my vampire family."

I just froze.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Im so sorry that its been so long but im trying to get back to posting! Anyways this chapter is going to be a little shorter, its just me getting back in to the swing of things._

"Wait, did you just say _vampire_?"I stared at him in shock.

"Yes and I'm very sorry but I have some bad news, Erika…" he looked around for a minute, "ah, Trace, why don't you tell her?"

Trace quietly stepped forward but kept him eyes on the ground. When he finally looked up, "You're a vampire," he waited a second but when my shocks face didn't change he was crazy, "I'm so sorry, Erika! But I didn't know what to do! You wouldn't wake up!" I saw, for the first time, Trace had tears in his eyes.

I quickly hugged him, "its okay, Tra! Your fine!"

I felt him wrap his arm tightly around me and he put his face next to my neck, as he said, "I'm so sorry!" over and over again but, hey, it felt _good_.

_God, he smells good! _

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned my head to see Edward, "um… I can read minds…sorry"

I stared in shock then thought _well at least he's not my brother, he's my step brother. _Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Let's give them so time," I heard Carlisle say, "Emmett and Jasper will you stay with them, and Erika we will introduce you to the whole family when you are done," he gave one last look at the boys, "yell if you need anything," and left with the rest of the family.

I put my attention back on Trace and heard him still mumbling. I pulled back to look at his face and ever so gently put my hand on his cheek, "you are _fine_, Trace!" I hugged him again, closed my eyes and hugged him tighter to me.

Right at that time I felt a burning in my throat. My eyes snapped open and I felt a growl deep in my chest but held it back. I glanced at Trace's throat and slowly buried my face in his neck. He smelt _really _good.

He hugged me tighter then let go, alone with his _wonderful_ sent.

I sighed, ashamed of myself for thinking like that. I glanced back up to see Trace looking at me. I smiled and, finally, got up from the table.

Just then did I finally listen to my hunger. I turned to Trace and smiled, but I had a feeling it wasn't the most innocent looking smile but whatever I was _hungry!_

He stared wide eyed at me but then everything became a blur. I heard people shouting from every direction. I fell to the floor, covering my ears in pain. They were _so_ loud!

I felt someone put their arm around my waist and rushed me out of the room.

please R&R!


End file.
